Define Shuffling
by Ryuko DragonHalf
Summary: Jealousy, a brand new video game, garbage towers, making music, and understanding each other - WALL-E and Eve are certainly busy! Written for the iPod shuffle challenge!


**THE iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

**1. Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**2. Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**3. You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject.**

**4. Lather, rinse, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

Sounded like a cool ideya! And if nothing else, I now realize that my taste in music is _beyond_ strange. XD

I should mention that I do NOT own WALL·E, the geniuses at Pixar do. I'm just playing with their characters for a little bit!

EDIT: Changed #9 because the more I read it, the more I wanted to cry. Hope you like!

* * *

**1. **_Lucky Lucky,_** Pokemon Kakeru Ka Na?**

Eve didn't know where he'd found such an intriguing device. Somehow, like his precious video, it had survived centuries of disuse and dust and filth. It was a game, small enough to fit in a human's pocket, so WALL·E had happily been carrying it around in his compacting chamber.

He would play it when the day offered little else to do, and even sometimes when he _should_ be doing something more productive. But he couldn't really resist. When Eve watched him play, she would giggle whenever the yellow mouse appeared, squealing "Pika Pika!" How could he say no to that?

* * *

**2.** _Dirty Harry_, **Gorillaz**

It was still a filthy job, but someone still had to do it. Earth was coming along nicely though. WALL·E now had the help of his big brothers, the WALL·A's, in cleaning up the trash.

They needed him to pick out the harder to reach spots, and to direct where the cubes should be placed. Hey, 700 years of expertise shouldn't go to waste!

Sometimes Eve would join him, when her other duties had been fulfilled, and when she simply missed his company. And once, it proved to be a good thing. A pile of trash had been rotting at the base, and it began to topple right on top of him!

_BLAM BLAM!!_

The tower was vaporized. Good thing she'd kept her gun!

* * *

**3. **_Event - Belief,_ **NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams OST**

The stars flew all around them. She twisted and twirled, dipped and soared, colors and lights rushing past them as she flew.

He kept close to her, laughing all the while. Finally, she realized he was a kindred spirit. They were truly unique creatures, bestowed with a wonderous gift, and she would never let it go again.

* * *

**4. **_Freya's Theme, _**Final Fantasy IX**

Eve scoured the planet to the best of her ability, but no matter where she landed, or what she had learned from previous missions, she would never yield results.

It was almost unbearable. She would be forever bound to this directive until its' completion. And then... and then... what?

_That_ was what she strove for. More than anything. The sleek white probe looked like her sisters and certainly behaved when under scrutinizing eyes and scanners. But as soon as she had an inch of freedom, she would exploit it, flying and dancing to her heart's content.

One day. Eve would be finished one day. She would have her freedom.. and live it out alone...

* * *

**5. **_Don't Fear the Fire, _**The Raccoons**

They had felt such a wide range of emotions throughout their life cycles, but when it came to fear, neither knew what to do.

Each believing the other to be lost.. to have that taken away.. they were completely lost.

But if even the slightest chance existed, no matter how small or impossible, that they could bring the other back, they _fought_. WALL·E and Eve had become each other's primary directive, by choice. Nothing would stand between them!

* * *

**6. **_Live for Tomorrow_, **Moby**

The robots of the Axiom had always followed their directive, day in and day out. But upon meeting the anomaly known as WALL·E, they had found the curious ability to make decisions for themselves. Certainly, their directives held priority, and assisting the humans in rebuilding their world was essential, but they could rely on themselves without further input.

This was especially true for Eve. Now that WALL·E had awakened the dormant spirit within her, she took delight in her new directive: building a brighter future that she could share with her partner.

* * *

**7. **_Billie Jean_, **Michael Jackson**

WALL·E was in a mad panic. There was Eve, absolutely furious, aiming directly at him and the insistent PR-T floating behind him.

"Just take a deep breath and relax, hon," the pink robot crooned hopefully.

That seemed to only make things worse. "No! Go!!" Eve shouted at PR-T, looming closer.

"Eevah, Eevah!" WALL·E approached her slowly, reaching for her free hand. She watched him carefully, allowed him to grab it, and gestured her ion cannon at PR-T in question.

He gurgled and furiously shook his head.

* * *

**8. **_Elle G., _**Newsboys**

He'd never quite understood what "hopeless" meant, but he was getting a crash course. WALL·E didn't know how to fix her. He regretted ever showing her that little green treasure. What else could he do now except try to bring her back?

He'd spent countless years alone. Hal was a wonderful friend, true, but Eve was different. She was just like him! He could see how much she enjoyed flying, and how interested she was in his treasures. He couldn't lose her.

Why did everything happen like this? Why was he the last working unit left? Why did she have to come and fill him with so much warmth and light, only to be taken away? It simply wasn't fair!

Dejected, he trundled back to the worksite with his lunch box, leaving her prone form behind. There was nothing left for him to try...

* * *

**9. **_The Top On The Morning,_** Mike Oldfield**

When her fingers passed over the ivory keys, something possessed her to tap them. Experimental at first, but the more she drummed them back and forth, a melody suddenly took form. Being a probe droid, it was highly unusual for Eve to know and play a tune, let alone compose one!

The rhytm picked up, and she was using both hands now. Behind her, WALL·E stared in fascination. Then he began tapping his hands together in time, keeping and following her beat. She glanced back at him with smiling eyes and began another simple verse.

They were glad to have found a working piano. What thrilled them even more was discovering this new ability! They played long into the evening, making their own music until WALL·E's power supply bade him rest.

They would be back tomorrow!

* * *

**10. **_A Song For XX,_ **Ayumi Hamasaki**

She couldn't understand this little robot. Was he defective? What kind of directive was he supposed to obey? If it was to follow her around, then he was doing a darned good job of it!

But some little part of her told her it was something else... something she'd forgotten from long ago, when she had discovered her desire for freedom. That little anomaly had been swiftly drummed out of her by her supervising technicians. No robot was supposed to stray from its directive.

She did.

And she had a feeling he did too.

It was the first time she'd met another robot like that. Eve didn't want to admit it, but this sort of connection was beginning to form between them. She shut it out, reminding herself that this wasn't what she was made for. She tried to keep him away, to tell him the same, but he insisted on staying close to her.

It made no sense at all - and it was understandable at the same time.

Maybe he would learn what she had learned. But for now.. no one was watching. Should she indulge a little longer in this new freedom while she could?

He could laugh too, she suddenly remembered. Huh.

What was his name again..?

* * *

Okay, THAT WAS FUN. XD I will confess to skipping a few songs though, because my Mewse is being picky, and because some of them didn't last longer than 40 seconds (dagnabbit Urusei Yatsura!). I hope you enjoyed these drabbles! If you have a favorite, please let me know!


End file.
